Corpse Party: Destroyed
by Shintaro ToumeiAnswer Kisaragi
Summary: Satoshi's been hurt by Kizami and when Yoshiki finds him he's basically a hollow shell of his former self. What's the blond gotta do to get the one he fell in love with back? And Kizami wants his play toy back. Warning! Yaoi, BxB Rape non-con and later lemons and fluff! With some gore!


Chapter 1: Broken Innocence:

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and the fluffy moments with the rape and lemon scenes.<p>

Warning: Yaoi, BxB, and Yoshiki x Satoshi with One-sided!Kizami x Satoshi along with Shota moments.

* * *

><p>Satoshi panted lightly as he began using all his strength to try and pull his wrists free of the harsh ropes binding them behind his back.<p>

He didn't know what had happened but, he woke up with his hands tied behind his back and blindfolded.

"Hehehe..." He heard a deep chuckle from behind him. "Hehehe...Hahaha!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The deep laugh turned into a hysterical insane type of laugh.

"You can't escape, ne Satoshi-kun?~" the voice said in a mock caring voice making Satoshi stiffen.

That voice...He knows that voice...But who was it? And where did it come from?

"I _know _you know _my _voice Satoshi-kun." the voice purred closed to his ear. _**Too close**_.

The the laughter started again.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" It filled the quiet room as Satoshi tried to think back but he only ended up giving himself a headache.

His head was **KILLING** him! But he didn't know why...

"My voice is familiar because Im the one who you _'helped'_." The voice cackled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<br>_

_A nameless boy was walking around the empty haunted school looking upset and desperate._

['I should have known it was **too** good to be true...! Me and the others are the only one alive and sane!']

_"Hi my name's Satoshi smiled at the tall blunette._

_The boy nodded again but didn't give a name, but a small smile was present on his face._

_"So who are you looking for?" Satoshi asked after a moment of silence._

_"My boyfriend." The taller murmured dazedly at Satoshi dreamily._

['I should have known from the way he was looking at me something was up.']

_"Oh? What does he look like?" Satoshi asked looking up at the obviously older teen._

_"He has mocha brown eyes that are just the greatest." the nameless male started. "They show** all** his emotions. His skin is so pale that the lightest mark could be seen. He has the fluffiest mousy brown hair."_

['It was obvious that he was describing me...but I wasn't **really** paying attention!']

_"He is timid when you first meet him but then once you get to know him he's a complete sweetheart." the other male continued a crazed look entering his eyes as they glazed over._

_"You okay there?" Satoshi asked flinching away slightly from the scary look._

['No, He wasn't. He was **insane**!']

_"Oh? I'm fine, don't worry about me." the bluenette waved him away with a carefree smile as the look faded away._

_"O...okay." Satoshi whispered walking back over to him._

['I should've paid more attention.']

_"Ah! Satoshi-kun! I think I see him!" The taller yelled from behind the timid brunette suddenly._

_"Really? Where?" Satoshi said without thinking as he turned around to face the other._

['I should have seen it coming!']

_"Satoshi-kun...My name is Kizami Yuuya..." the male now identified as Kizami grinned insanely. "...**and** **your my boyfriend!**"_

_And then he abruptly hit Satoshi in the neck making him cry out before falling limp.  
><em>

_End Falshback!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Y-Yuuya Kizami..." Satoshi whispered the name. "Why are you messing with me?"<p>

"Because Satoshi-kun.." Kizami said caressing the pale cheek gently. "Unlike the rest of your petty friends who held no innocence in their eyes, your sparkled with it!"

He heard a soft groan and he realized Kizami's other hand seemed busy with something.

He heard a relieved sigh and the slight rustle of clothing.

"That's better." Kizami crazily giggled before something poked his lips. "Don't bite Sato-kun!~"

Satoshi felt a sharp and he yelped before he felt something force it's way down his throat.

"R-remember what I said." Kizami grunted feeling his member being enveloped by the heat. "Don't bite unless you want pain."

Satoshi whimpered around the cock in his mouth sending waves of pleasure through Kizami's body.

Moans began spilling from Kizami's mouth as he began thrusting into Satoshi's mouth violently.

_'Ah~...If this is what his mouth feels like...'_ Kizami thought grunting slightly. _'...Imagine his tight virgin ass...'_

Satoshi felt the other harden in his mouth even more if that was possible and big hands gripped his short messy brown hair.

_'Why is this happening to me?!'_ Satoshi cried in his mind. _'I always try to do the right thing!'_

"Ah!~ I can't take this anymore!" Kizami yelled pulling out of Satoshi's mouth.

Satoshi felt something sharp poke him and soon he heard a soft ripping sound. He realized that the oldr male had cut off both his shirts after the cold air hit his now bare chest. Next, to go were his pants.

"Satoshi-kun are you ready to be claimed?" Kizami growled poking the boys entrance with the tip of his cock.

"N-no...please don't do this!" Satoshi yelled tears running down from under the blindfold.

"Too bad!" And a painful scream tore it's way from his throat after Kizami's girth entered his unprepared entrance.

"Take it out! Please!" Satoshi begged struggling feeling something wet trail down his thigh. He had a sick feeling it was blood.

For the next 20 minutes or so the room was filled with Satoshi's cries/yells/pleas, Kizami's moans/laughs/groans and the sound of skin slapping raw skin.

"Ahh!~ Saroshi-kun! I'm gonna...!" Kizami growled. "SATOSHI!"

Satoshi whimpered feeling the other males seed flow into his absued anal.

Kizami pulled out and dressed himself and gave Satoshi his boxers and pants.

Satoshi whimpered and pulled the pants on and looked up when Kizami's shirt and jacket was thrown at him

"Put these on since your shirts are totalled!" Kizami cakcled. "And before I forget."

He leaned down so his head was in the crook of Satoshi's neck and he bit the junction where the neck and shoulder meet viciously.

"Now your marked as mine forever!" He breathed into Satoshi's ear.

* * *

><p>Chapter End!<p>

R&R

Sayonara, until next time!


End file.
